lesrilonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Magisterium
Structure Potentate The Potentate of Celess'Dur is the master of Celess'Dur. He is elected into his office by the council of the Magisterium upon the death of the previous Potentate. The Council elects amongst its own membership. The Potentate is most often either the most powerful, or most well-learned mage in Celess'Dur. The powers of the Potentate are limited somewhat, but they may veto any law. They also have a seat on the Council of Celess'Dur, and in the College of the Magisterium. The Warmage, and the Council of the Magisterium report directly to the Potentate. The Potentate has an unlimited term of office. Present Serving - Alaric Deioch Warmage The Warmage of Celess'Dur is supreme commander of the military of Celess'Dur. All orders militant report directly to the Warmage, as well as all battle-mages within the Magisterium. The Warmage has a seat on the Council of the Magisterium, and in the College of the Magisterium. The office of Warmage is given by the Potentate of Celess'Dur, to a member of the Magisterium from the rank of Esoterite upward. The office of Warmage may be revoked by the Potentate of Celess'Dur. The Warmage will report directly to the Potentate, but in times of war the Warmage is given full control over the armies of Celess'Dur. The Warmage has an unlimited term of office. Present Serving - Avol'anarth Archons The Four Archons are the other 4 members of the Council of the Magisterium. They are appointed to office individually, by the other 5 members of Council, after the resignation or death of an Archon. The Archons are also sometimes Esoterites, presiding over one of the 8 schools of arcana as accepted in Celess'Dur. Traditionally, each Archon will oversee two Esoterites, and guide them in teaching the schools they preside over. Present Serving Archons - Aldos of the Blazing Hawk, Felorian Sendrian, Daeria Serevessa, Adramalech Idirios Esoterites Esoterites are the 8 masters of the 8 accepted schools of arcana that exist. An Esoterite is always a member of the College of the Magisterium. They are also the only 8 people who are possible choices to be elected to the post of Archon. Once taking the role of Archon, an Esoterite may often drop their role as Esoterite, though if they so choose they can remain as master of that school of arcana. Epistolary An Epistolary is a title granted to any Magister who has ascended to the post of being a master of a sub-school of Arcana. Each Epistolary will answer to one of the Esoterites, who head the 8 separate schools of arcana in Celess'Dur. An Epistolary will quite often become a member of the College of the Magisterium, and the numbers of Epistolaries can flux if schools are merged, or dissolved as knowledge of arcana expands. Magisters Magisters are fully inducted members of the Magisterium. They can become Master of a school of magic, and can take on an apprentice. They can also recieve funding or patronage from the Magisterium in support of any projects they may have. They are required to fight if called upon by the Magisterium. They may also make themselves candidate for the title of Esoterite, but this is not a requirement. Apprentices An Apprentice is a member of the Magisterium, but not yet a Magister. They serve an individual Master, in any way he requires. The master is also expected to teach the apprentice specifics about the magic they wish to study. Becoming an Apprentice is not a necessary step, but it is highly regarded. Nescient A Nescient is an Initiate who has passed their trials, and entered the Magisterium. They study arcana in general classes taught by the master of a school, but lack the personal training of an Apprentice. A Nescient may request a specific master, to become an Apprentice. If a Master requests a specific Nescient, the Nescient may not refuse while remaining part of the Magisterium Initiate An Initiate is one who seeks entrance into the Magisterium, and may have some background in magic. They will be taught basics, before taking several trials to determine if they are worthy of entering the Magisterium. Orders of the Magisterium The Arcana Custodia The Arcana Custodia guard the innermost sanctums of the Magisterium. They also serve as the personal bodyguards of the Potentate of Celess'Dur. The Veneficus of the Arcana Custodia serves as the commander. The Veneficus is appointed by the Potentate. All members of the Arcana Custodia are trained members of the Spellsword. The Arcana Custodia is considered a separate body, and the Veneficus answers only to the Potenate of Celess'Dur. All members of the Arcana Custodia are trained intensively in anti-magic. The Spellsword The Spellsword are the order of trained battle-mages in Celess'Dur. They specalise in combat magic, and the duelling of other mages. The Master of the Spellsword is the Magum. The Magum is an appointed position, by the Warmage. Members of the Spellsword may be invited to join the Arcana Custodia. This offer may be refused by the individual, but not by the Spellsword itself. The Spellsword is independent of the Arcana Custodia, but only the members of the Spellsword can join the Arcana Custodia. The Magum reports directly to the Warmage.